naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhou's Databook System
Zhou's Databook System (ZDS) is the current attribute system of Amegakure. All members of the role-play will be using it when creating their characters, as a measurement of one's natural abilities. There are five attributes in total, below is a list of them all as well as summaries of their purpose in role-play. *'Strength. '''Measures how physically strong the character is. Determines their carrying load. *'Dexterity. Measures how fast a character is, as well as their agility. Also determines initiative in fighting. *'''Constitution. Measures a character's healthiness. Determines their physical energy. *'Intelligence.' Measures problem-solving skills of a character. Determines their spiritual energy. *'Perception.' Measures a character's environmental awareness. These five attributes are measured from a twenty-point scale, with four distinct categories of level that affect the potential of a character in role-play. Numbers 1-5 represent a level of ability comparable to that of a Genin. 6-10 represents Chūnin skill. 11-19 represents Jōnin skill. 20+ represents Kage skill. All attributes, while already holding a purpose, double as numbers to be used in 'skill checks'. A skill check is when a character's attribute is compared against something they're doing. These are often compared against either another character's score or a challenge a DM may provide. I.E, a genin steps on a trap. His friends behind him fall, and he attempts to save them in RP using nothing but his own hands. The DM then compares the action with the strength the character already possesses, as well as what is required to pull them back up in the situation such as 5 in Strength. All attributes have a specific function in role-play which will directly affect how you continue to use your character. Strength Strength's primary purpose is to determine a character's physical strength. This is important when fighting, as it can determine the effectiveness of your attacks. It also will be useful in story-line situations, as the DM (Dungeon Master) may put your character in situations where they need to make use of said strength. Strength's secondary purpose is that it determines the amount of equipment your character can carry on them at any given moment. Every one point in Strength is equivalent to two American pounds, which is the same measurement of weight used throughout Ame. The max amount of weight a person can carry on them is 40 lbs. Strength also determines how effectively you can use regular weapons. In example, two characters are fighting. Each is a swordsman, each one wielding a standard katana. Both of the swordsman attack one another, locking their blades into place. Swordsman A has a ten in Strength, while Swordsman B has a five. Because Swordsman A has higher strength, he not only strikes first but he also strikes harder than his counterpart. This means he would win the ensuing clash, and most likely be able to take advantage of it within his next post. Dexterity Dexterity is a direct measurement of your character's agility and nimbleness in combat situations. It also determines how effective your character is when wielding ranged weapons. This includes, but is not limited to: Bow and Arrow, Kunai (when thrown), Shuriken; etc. The second purpose of Dexterity is equally important, if not more-so than its first. Dexterity also determines how fast a character is. Every 1 point in Dexterity equals 2.5 feet. This distance basically equates to how far your character can move within a single post. In example: Character A possesses a 7 points, so they could move 17.5 feet within a single post. Dexterity also plays an additional role as it determines the amount of hand seals one can weave within a single post. One point in Dexterity is equivalent of being able to weave one hand seal in a single turn. Constitution Constitution is a direct measurement of your character's life force and their durability. The first aspect of Constitution that is important for the RP is that it determines the kind of damage your character will take when hit by an attack. This works against Strength and Dexterity when being struck, and follows the same rules as Perception does against Jutsu skills. *Reduced damage: Constitution is at least +2.5 points above the skill check. *Normal Damage: Constitution is between 2.5 points positive and negative of the skill check. *Extra Damage: Constitution is at least -2.5 points below the skill check. Physical Energy The second aspect of Constitution is a sub-stat called Physical Energy. This represents just one of the two components that makes up a person's chakra pool. Your points in Physical Energy mirrors your Constitution points. Aside from this, it is used by Taijutsu specialists and others. Yet it is not strictly for them. Using the Recovery action, you can recover a fifth of your chakra every round, with the minimum amount being point-five points. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Intelligence also dictates the amount of jutsu your character starts off with. Every point in Intelligence is equivalent to one jutsu or technique. Spiritual Energy As well as this, Intelligence also sports a secondary purpose. It determines a character's Spiritual Energy. Spiritual Energy is just one of the two components that make up chakra. Spiritual Energy mirrors your character's total Intelligence points. Spiritual Energy is particularly important to genjutsu specialists, as it is the only thing they use when creating genjutsu. Perception Perception is a measure of a character's environmental awareness, it also determines how fast a character can react to an action in role-play. Outside of combat, characters with high Perception are able to notice context-sensitive clues of their environment around them. This could include seeing a trap before it is sprung, being able to see when someone is tailing you; etc. In combat it will determine how your character can react to attacks made towards them. Vs. Strength/Dexterity This section applies specifically to instances where a character is physically attacked by someone. This includes, but is not limited to: Strikes made by a weapon, a simple punch, arrows or other projectiles shot towards a person; etc. When this happens, either Strength or Dexterity will be used against your character's Perception. Characters with a higher Perception when compared to their attacker's Strength or Dexterity will be able to recognize what's happening and react appropriately. The opposite holds negative consequences. If your character's Perception is lower than the attacker's Strength/Dexterity, then they will not be able to react in time and dodge an incoming attack. This leaves them with few options, either having to block the technique or resort to a counter-attack. Vs. Jutsu Similarly to how Strength and Dexterity can determine how effective, and fast, an attack is; so do the Jutsu skills. One filled start is equivalent to five points. Starting from zero points, and moving up in increments per star. E-rank level is not included, as it is considered basic knowledge in the area. So in example, a C-rank jutsu would be equivalent to five points. The same rules with Strength/Dexterity against Perception would follow. Excelling Excelling is a choice all characters make once they reach 10 points within their energy section. Excelling allows that person to turn one of their energy stats into a 20-point scale instead of being limited to the natural 10 points. To indicate which area you wish for your character to excel in, surround the energy stat of your choice with '★' black stars. Once that is done, their total amount is increased to 20 points. For Physical/Spiritual Energy, this just means that their conversion rate turns from a 1:2 to 1:1, meaning that it is equal to the worth of their Constitution or Intelligence stat. When used on one's chakra pool, this simply means that they Chakra Chakra is a sub-stat that is directly influence by two other sub-stats. Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy both make up a part of one's chakra pool. It is the combination of those two things that gives someone the max amount of points in their chakra pool. The max amount of chakra one can get is naturally limited to ten points, but if they excel in such an area then they could potentially have 20 points.